


Exhibition Skate, or “Bienvenue à la folie”

by otayuriistheliteralbest



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluffy Smut, I hate to tag this as underage but really it is, Locker Room, M/M, Otabek is 18 Yuri is 15, Shameless Smut, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice), blowjob, hung!otabek, otayuri - Freeform, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest
Summary: My response to the Welcome to the Madness video that left the whole fandom screaming and crying with joy."Yuri choreographed the entire brand new routine in hours, throwing away the ballet-like song that Lilia had choreographed for him. That song was all her. This song, one that Otabek selected for Yuri, was perfect."





	Exhibition Skate, or “Bienvenue à la folie”

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly cracky but oh-so-much fun to write. Enjoy!! Title partially in French because I speak the language and I just felt like it fit.
> 
> ...and as always I forget to fucking thank Sasha for being my beta until AFTER I post. THANK YOU FOR BETA'ING AND GIVING ME SUGGESTIONS FOR IMPROVEMENTS AND LAUGHING AT MY WRITING.

The ending strains of violins in Duetto Stammi Vicino rang out in the arena as Viktor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri struck their final pose on the ice. They gasped for breath, turning to each other, and Yuuri suddenly grabbed his fiancé around the waist, lifting him in the air in a haphazard spin, laughing in joy. Flowers rained down on the ice, a torrent of blues and reds as the happy couple skated off the ice.

The lovey-dovey couple made Yuri sick. He stuck his tongue out, fake gagging at them as they passed him. The blond Russian skater wore the most punk outfit he could find last-minute in Barcelona: black pants with hems that shimmered over his skates and a loose black cut-out tank top with a giant glittery X on the front. The back of the tank top was cut in strips that draped around it, and over the tank Yuri wore a jacket in his favorite shades of purple. Half of his hair was pulled back in a bun with the rest hanging loose against his neck. 

Back in Russia, the blond had once asked Georgi to teach him how to coat his eyes in dramatic, dark eyeshadow; this new look was currently hidden behind his sunglasses. A large metal cross necklace completed the outfit. Yuri tugged black biker gloves on as he took to the ice - a last-minute addition to the outfit he’d found while out at a thrift store with Otabek that morning.

He hadn’t originally intended this to be his exhibition skate, but after messing up his free skate - even though he won gold - the blond wanted to show everyone what he was made of. He and Otabek had gone out to a club the night before, where the Kazakh revealed that he DJ’d as a hobby. The older teen had snuck Yuri into the club and they danced hard, grinding and rocking out to some of Yuri’s favorite music. At the end of the night, Yuri asked Otabek to find him a new song to skate to at the exhibition.

They woke up early the following morning before anyone else was up and took to the ice. Yuri choreographed the entire brand new routine in hours, throwing away the ballet-like song that Lilia had choreographed for him. That song was all her. This song, one that Otabek selected for Yuri, was perfect.

The Kazakh skater stood to the side of the rink at the boards, dressed all in black with his signature leather jacket and matching biker gloves. The two skaters had decided that Otabek wouldn’t go onto the ice at the beginning, but rather as a surprise for the audience in the middle of the song. Otabek wore his skates, but if people didn’t look closely, they might not realize that he would be joining Yuri on the ice.

Yuri was about to step onto the ice when he paused turned to Otabek, who stood right next him.

“Remember, when I go to take off my sunglasses, get on the ice and be ready to react.” It wasn’t a question, it was a demand. Otabek grinned at his new friend. He didn't know what to expect in the younger teen’s routine, since he had only witnessed the beginning of Yuri’s choreography session, but he was looking forward to it.

Yuri struck his starting pose and waited for the music to start. It was hard and heavy, a pounding beat that reminded him of the club the night before. The blond spun on the ice, dropping the jacket down to his elbows as he bent his knees, glancing over his shoulder. Yuri teased the audience with a glimpse of the back of his tank top, then shrugged it back on to the beat of the music. He threw himself into dizzying twirls and spins until he wasn’t just skating to the music, he _became_ the music. 

This was who he was. Not some fairy, or a precious little kitten. The singer screamed out for the audience, welcoming them to the madness. The Russian skater jumped high to the beat. He tore off his purple jacket, flinging it away to fully reveal the cut-out back of his tank top and did a split in the air.

He ripped his sunglasses off of his face and threw them out toward the audience where they shattered on the ice. The Russian skater grinned ferally as he saw Otabek glide onto the ice then. Yuri peeled his biker gloves off and threw them at the Kazakh as he passed and spun around the other man; Otabek caught the leather gloves easily and shoved them into his jacket pocket.

Dark eyeshadow revealed, Yuri looked over to where Otabek stood on the ice. The older teen raised his hands to give him finger guns, “shooting” Yuri. The Russian skater slid forward on one knee on the ice, his loose tank top falling up to show off his abs and chest as his arms stretched out on the ice above his head. He was no weakling. He was powerful. The Russian gold medalist raised his body up from the ice in one fluid motion. Yuri grinned cat-like and circled Otabek on the ice, jumping into another split in the air, performing moves just because he could and not for any points. None of that mattered here.

Otabek started to mimic Yuri’s moves on the ice, swirling in the opposite direction from the blond skater so that they appeared purposefully out of sync. Quads and triples flowed from one moment to the next, leaving the audience breathless for more.

Heart pounding with the strength from the song, Yuri bent into a pancake spin, raising one arm in the air and coming out to kick into the air. He finished in a swirl of arms and legs, one hand on his hip, the other flung high into the air, Otabek posing as if “shooting” the other teen once more.

The ending of the song, there was a shocked silence followed by screaming cheers from the crowd, and Yuri grinned, glad to finally be able to show his true self on the ice. Yes, he was graceful and could be a prima ballerina, but he _rocked_ that song, and wanted to share this moment with his newfound friend. The Russian looked to Otabek, who stood feet from him on the ice, an unreadable smile on his face as he applauded Yuri.

\---

Yuuri and Viktor barely made it back to their hotel room, unable to keep their hands themselves. They would be back on the ice together next season, and Yuuri couldn’t wait to skate on the same ice as the love of his life, the man who showed him what it was to skate and love the ice once more.

Viktor swiped the key in the door and they fell into their hotel room, greedily kissing every inch of skin on each other that they could find. The Russian skater pulled off his purple costume jacket, draping it over the desk chair and slipping the black dress shirt over his head, not bothering with the buttons, and laid it over the jacket on the chair.

“I love you so much, Yuuri,” Viktor murmured, stepping toward his fiancé. He gripped the Japanese man’s face lightly in his hands and kissed him tenderly, reverentially.

“I love you, too, Viktor,” Yuuri said, blushing. “I can’t wait to skate on the same ice together.”

The Russian man smiled his heart smile at the shorter skater and unfastened the clasps holding Yuuri’s matching costume jacket together and slipped it off of him, Yuuri’s black dress shirt soon following suit. 

“Let’s talk about the future later, Yuuri, hmm?” Viktor whispered in the other man’s ear making Yuuri shiver. They had only slept together once before because of the competition and training, but now that the Grand Prix was over, the Japanese man wanted more.

“Viktor, please…” Yuuri whispered, “I want you.” He swiped a hand over his slicked-back hair.

They tumbled back into the bed in a tangle of limbs.

\---

“Yuri…”

The voice came from behind the blond in the locker room, and Yuri turned to face the door. Otabek stood at the entrance to the room, the door slowly shutting behind him.

Yuri grinned. “What did you think of my exhibition skate, Otabek?”

The Kazakh skater’s eyes darkened. “It was...incredible. Exactly what I would expect from you, even if no one else would. There's a reason why I chose that song for you to skate. All the songs you’ve skated in competition are never really about you. They give off that ‘Russian Fairy’ idea that the media just eats up. ‘Welcome to the Madness’ _is_ you.”

Yuri licked his sweat-salt lips and stepped toward the other teen. “And what exactly do you know about me, Otabek? You’ve only really known me a couple of days.”

“Eyes of a soldier, Yuri. You have a strength and a power that no one can tame.” Otabek smirked. “Though some may try.”

The blond stalked toward the man at the door, cat-like grace in every step. “But what if I would want someone to...tame me?”

Otabek’s eyes narrowed, thoughtful. He leaned back against the door, turning the lock so that it clicked shut. They wouldn’t be disturbed.

“Well if that were the case… I would be happy to be of assistance,” Otabek replied.

“Shut the fuck up, Otabek,” Yuri said, walking the last two steps up to the Kazakh skater and pressing his body hard against the other man. Yuri wrapped his arms around the taller teen’s neck and gave him a bruising kiss, forcing his tongue into Otabek’s mouth as the blond ground his erection against the other man’s matching hardness. Yuri gasped at what he found there - Otabek Altin was huge. 

The Russian teen moaned, as said hung skater stopped being passive. Otabek gripped Yuri’s pleather-clad ass cheeks with both large hands, massaging them and threatening to tear the seam of the fabric.

Yuri tore his mouth away from those delicious lips, biting the Kazakh’s lower lip none too gently before dropping to his knees between Otabek’s legs. Yuri smirked up at the other teen and unzipped his pants, tugging them down the dark-haired skater’s and letting his erection free.

\---

Viktor carefully pressed his erection into his lover, feeling the Japanese man shudder at the sensation of being filled. Yuuri pulled Viktor down for a tender kiss. The Russian man began to thrust slowly into him, showering Yuuri with his love.

\---

Feeling Otabek’s cock against his was a completely different thing from actually _seeing_ it right in front of his face. Yuri ran a careful hand up the Kazakh’s leg and turned in to the apex of Otabek’s legs, grasping the base of his hard-on tentatively. Yuri mentally shook himself out of his nervousness - this was his Beka, the only person that he would trust enough to do anything with them.

“Yuri, you don’t have to--” Otabek started to say, but was cut off when Yuri leaned forward and lapped at the tip with his tongue, swirling it around the head inexpertly. He had never given a blowjob before, but the Russian had seen plenty of porn and knew at least the basics.

The Kazakh skater groaned as Yuri swirled his tongue a couple more times around the head of his cock. The blond Russian opened his mouth wider and started inching his way down, bobbing back and forth to give himself time to breathe. He wasn’t able to go very far, but did what he could, paying attention to the slit on the older teen’s erection before then plunging back down again.

The Russian skater’s eyeshadow began to run, smearing down his face from sweat that beaded his forehead. Otabek reached up one hand to grasp the back of Yuri’s head, stilling him.

“Yuri, if you don’t stop I’m going to come right here,” the Kazakh said, panting. The image of Yuri Plisetsky on his knees with Otabek’s cock in his mouth, dark eyeshadow and mascara running down his face, would stay with the dark-haired skater for a very long time. “I want to take care of you, too.”

Yuri let go of Otabek’s erection with a _pop_ , then he stood back up on shaking legs, using the other teen’s body to lift himself off of the ground. The Kazakh tugged on blond hair, bringing the other teen into a too-tender kiss. Yuri growled and thrust his still-clothed erection against Otabek’s, breaking the kiss.

“I have lube in my bag,” Yuri said casually, shocking the older teen.

“Why the hell do you--” Otabek tried to ask.

Yuri laughed. “I’m a horny teenager. Haven’t _you_ ever jerked off in a locker room before?”

Otabek felt his eyes roll up. Another image to file away for later.

“Get it,” he ordered the blond.

Yuri scrambled to the bench and unzipped the hidden pocket on the inside of his bag, pulling out the clear plastic vial of lube he carried with him everywhere. He felt like maybe he should be embarrassed by that fact, but he just didn’t care. It was definitely convenient now.

“Have you ever had sex before?” Otabek almost didn’t want to know, but it was an important question.

“No,” Yuri said abruptly. “But I know the basics. And...I finger myself, sometimes, when I masturbate.”

Otabek flushed at the thought, then surveyed his options. The little benches in the locker room were far too short and uncomfortable, the floor probably hadn’t been vacuumed in at least a couple of days...then he noticed the tiled ledge that ran around the exposed walls of the room, just at waist height; he grinned down at the blond.

“You are wearing far too many clothes,” Otabek said, cupping Yuri’s cloth-covered ass and gripping hard. The Russian skater moaned at the contact. “Take off everything and go over to the wall and brace your arms against it, ass out to me.”

Yuri was nervous but did as he was told, flinging the loose tank top to the ground and wiggling out of his tight pleather pants and briefs. He left everything in a pile on the ground and positioned himself as ordered against the cold white tiled wall. Yuri raised his arms so that he could rest his head on them comfortably, hiding the blush that formed as his erection hung freely in the cold air. He waited.

Otabek shucked his black clothes to the ground. With the door locked, he wasn’t concerned about anyone interrupting them. The Kazakh skater sauntered over to the blond and ran his hands along Yuri’s sides. Otabek nudged the other teen’s legs further apart with his knee until they were spread like the opening pose of his exhibition skate. The dark-haired teen was thankful that Yuri was facing the wall so that he couldn’t see how nervous Otabek was. He’d only ever bottomed before, and only twice at that, because both times his partners were too intimidated by the size of his cock to let him top. He knew what needed to be done to make this feel good, but was afraid of tearing Yuri in two.

Yuri was now squirming from the cold and desperate to touch himself. Otabek ran his fingers down the blond’s back again, scratching lightly with his nails. When the motion made Yuri emit a guttural moan, Otabek repeated the action harder, dragging his nails down into the curve of the Russian skater’s ass and pulling up on the teen’s cheeks, pinching the thick muscles.

The Kazakh’s fingers brushed over Yuri’s entrance, making the blond gasp.

“Th-the lube is on the ledge,” Yuri stuttered into his arms, and Otabek glanced up from the other teen’s ass to the ledge he had noticed before. He plucked the clear bottle from where it sat and popped the lid open, squirting the liquid into his left hand and coating his fingers with it. Otabek lined his pointer finger up to the Russian skater’s hole.

“Ready?” He asked roughly. The blond’s head moved in a nod, and Otabek traced his finger over Yuri’s hole, putting more pressure on it until the tip of his finger slipped in. Otabek tried to still his movements for a moment, but the Russian skater pressed back on his finger, whimpering. 

Spurred on, Otabek thrust his finger in further, rapidly fucking the blond teen with the digit. He added a second finger quickly, without any warning, and Yuri spread his legs wider, taking those deft fingers easily. The Kazakh growled and added a third finger, wanting to be sure that the other teen would be able to accommodate him.

“Stop prepping me, Beka, and stick your giant fucking cock inside me,” Yuri gasped out, rocking back onto the Kazakh skater’s fingers. 

Maybe it was the nickname that slipped from his mouth, or maybe the dirty words, but that snapped Otabek’s judgement. He pulled his fingers out of the other skater and poured more lube onto his left hand, slicking his cock up. The Kazakh lined himself up with Yuri’s entrance and pressed in slowly.

Otabek inched himself in and it felt like pure bliss. Yuri’s ass was so tight and so fucking warm. The dark-haired teen didn’t know if he would be able to hold on for very long. He pushed in the last couple of inches and stopped to breathe. If he didn’t, he would probably have come right on the spot.

“You okay, Yura?” Otabek asked the blond, who was gripping his crossed arms with his nails.

Yuri nodded his head against his arms.

“ _Breathe_ , Yuri.” 

It was an order, and the blond gasped in a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. Yuri shuddered at the feeling of being so very _full_. He almost couldn’t believe that Otabek’s huge erection could fit inside his body. The Russian skater shifted experimentally, rocking his hips back and forth, and decided that he could take it.

“Fuck me,” the blond told the other skater, who clenched his fingers tight against Yuri’s hips in response.

Otabek partially slid out of Yuri’s tight heat and slammed back in, setting a brutal pace that had the blond skater keening. The size of the Kazakh’s cock had him brushing almost constantly against Yuri’s prostate, and the sensation was overwhelming.

The blond started to push back against the cock in his ass, wanting more.

“Fuck yes, Beka, fuck me harder. Unf….mmmmm yes, god, that feels so fucking good.” Yuri chanted these phrases over and over again, devolving into nonsense as Otabek pounded into him.

\---

Viktor was oh-so-gentle as he thrust into Yuuri, making sure that everything was perfect. The Japanese man was cradled in the warmth of Viktor’s love as they came as one. They cleaned up and curled up naked on the bed together, blissfully content.

\---

The pleasure built up until Yuri came with a gasp, his cum spurting over the white tiled wall. The blond squeezed as he came, and Otabek leaned down to bite hard on the other skater’s shoulder to muffle his shout as he came inside Yuri, shuddering as he thrust into the blond, blissed out from his orgasm. They took heavy breaths together, gasping for air, before Otabek slipped his cock out of Yuri’s ass and settled the teen’s feet back on the ground - he hadn’t realized he’d lifted the blond into the air until that moment.

“Fuck, Otabek, that was...well, I’m definitely going to be sore tomorrow,” Yuri laughed.

\---

Yuri and Otabek fucked again in the shower, and again on the benches that the Kazakh had dismissed at first, before leaving the locker room, smelling of sex and sweat.


End file.
